Alright
by FlowerKatniss
Summary: This takes place six weeks after the war, how Katniss deals with her life, (Prequel to 'After')
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys, I know you want me to be writing my other Fanfiction, 'After' but I feel like I need to get this out to like explain what happened (In my point of view) What happened before the events of 'After' Maybe once you've read this, you might wanna go check out 'After' ... You know you want to. ;) Thinking of making a couple chapters, so you understand where I was going with 'After'.. Well enough of talking, read now, child.**

**I don't own the Hunger Games. (Although it would be pretty epic if I did.)**

* * *

**Alright: Chapter 1 - Letters.**

* * *

Fire. That's all I can see. It's been about six or so weeks after everything happened, or so I think. I can't even count the days because I've lost track of time. Everyday is a routine. I get up, light the fire, and stare at it all day. I refuse to eat, unless Sae who comes over everyday, convinces me to eat.

"Come on Katniss. If you don't eat you-"

"-You will fade out in a matter of a week." I finish for her. "How many times have I heard that one." I hiss. I don't look away from the fire. I never do when I talk to anyone.

"Katniss, just one roll, then I won't bother you for the rest of the day."

"Who made them?" I ask.

She pauses for a moment as if she was trying to come up with something.

"He misses you, you know."

But for once, I turn my head and look at her.

"I mean, you don't let him over at all, Katniss."

I continue to look at her; maybe if I don't say anything, she'll leave.

"He's the only one who can really understand what you've been through. Because you have pretty much been through the same thing as him."

I stay silent. Her voice rises.

"He tries to send you letters, and you don't read them. He lives only just over _there_ and he's sending you letters!"

I stand up, one tear rolling down my cheek.

"I'll eat the roll for you." I say. She hands the roll to me and I walk off into the kitchen. Sae looked dumbfounded, I suppose she'd never seen me walk in a while... As I walk in, I see a pile on the dining table. A pile of... _letters_

I walk over and pick one up. I don't even notice Sae walked in.

"He sends one everyday. You know." She says.

I look at her again.

"I'll go now, I'll be back later on." she says. Then she walks out the door.

"Thank you." I say, barely audible,

I plunk down on a dining chair. And I open the letter that was in my hand, unfolding the bit of paper. There is small, neat handwriting. I start to read it.

* * *

_Katniss,_

_I tried coming over today, to see how you were. You didn't let me in, but all I want to know is if you're alright. You mean a lot to me, Katniss. And I don't want to lose you.._

_I hope you're doing better._

_I love you,_

_Peeta. _

* * *

"Peeta.." I whisper. Tears prick at my eyes. As I fumble for another letter. I rip it open and throw the envelope over my shoulder.

* * *

_Katniss,_

_I've been sending these letters for a while now, and you haven't replied. Are you doing okay?_

_I love you,_

_Peeta._

* * *

It takes me the rest of the day to read all of the letters. But I don't really care, Sae walks in, but I don't take any notice of her, I just keep reading, she places a tray with food down and leaves. I finish reading the last one, and I look at the tray. I actually start eating the food, soup with a couple of rolls.

Rolls.

_Peeta._

I'm out the door before my mind reacts. I'm sprinting towards Peeta's house. I lunge up the steps and I pound on his door. When the door opens, it reveals a boy, with blonde curls, and sky-blue eyes. _Peeta._

"Katniss?" he says, clearly shocked. I throw my arms around his neck and I hug him tightly, he hesitates. But then he hugs me back. A warmth spreads to the tip of my toes to the top of my head, that familiar feeling. Maybe all I needed was a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't reply I- I was-"

"You don't need to explain yourself, Katniss, I'm just happy you're _alright."_

* * *

**So there you have it, the first chapter, I was thinking of writing another chapter, please tell me if you want another chapter in the reviews, it'd help alot. Then once I've finished with this, I'll continue writing "After" Thank you! :)**

**PLUS! Thank y'all for being so patient with "After" I had a writers block with that one, If you have any ideas still.. PLEASE PM ME! or leave a review on "After" Thanks guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I wrote this just now, and although I only ****_just _****posted the first chapter, may as well give you the last part. =)**

**I don't own the Hunger Games (although it would be pretty epic if I did.)**

* * *

**Alright - Chapter 2: After**

* * *

_-two weeks later-_

_"Peeta... you're having another flashback. Please-"_

_"No! I- You're- You're a mutt!_

_"Peeta listen to me. You're having a flashback!"_

* * *

His pupils dilate, until they return to their normal size, his expression is blank, but his eyes tell a different story. All I can see is pain in them.

"It happened again didn't it?" He mumbles.

All I can do is look at him, I'm speechless.

"I just want it to stop." He says, his voice clearly showing lament.

My eyes burn as hot tears threaten to spill over my cheeks. I swallow the lump in my throat, trying to prevent them from falling.

"I'm sorry. I-" he starts.

I notice his eyes are outlined with red, swelling with tears.

That is enough for me to just lose it.

"No! No, stop. It wasn't your fault. I- I-"

My knees buckle and I'm falling. Peeta prevents me from falling by catching me, I hug him tightly, sobbing and choking into his shirt.

"It's okay." He mumbles into my hair, over and over again. "Shhh."

Then I ask myself, why am I bawling? Peeta's the one who should be. It just goes to show how sensitive I am. One bad thing happens to him and I'm off. I just can't bear to see him like that, when he has a flashback. I quiet down a bit. I muster up enough energy to pull away from him.

"Just please… don't apologize for that sort of thing. It's not your fault and you can't control it."

"Okay…" he wipes the tears off of my face. Then I finally notice the bite in the breeze that is blowing making my skin crawl with goosebumps. He notices this and he pulls me in for another long hug, as soon as he puts his arms around me, the cold disappears. He keeps on murmuring things. But I completely shut off, my mind swirling in a pool of fear, an impulse runs through me, I pull away from him and crash into his lips, throwing my arms around his neck. The same warmth spreads to every inch on my body. But I can taste salt; maybe it's because of my tears. But they're not. I move my hands to his face, finding them drenched with tears. I wipe them away and his arms find my waist. I pull away just slightly,

* * *

"_Stay with me?"_

"_Always_."

* * *

He takes me into his house. He sits down on a couch, and I sit next to him. I rest my head on his shoulder and he takes my hand.

Things didn't go well _before_.

But I think I'll be _alright_.

Maybe things will be okay _after_.

* * *

**Dat ending. Hey, if you don't want this to be then end quite yet, shoot me a pm. If you find it fine as it is, fav/leave a review! :) I hope you enjoyed this little- insight to 'After'. I liked writing this. I promise you the next chapter for "After" is coming soon, as well as another fan fiction.. I'll let you know more about that later. Welp! Until next time guys! =)**

**I wanna thank ****_Safeandsound14_**** for being my first reviewer on this story! Thanks! :P**


End file.
